IF
|-|1st Form= |-|2nd Form= |-|3rd Form= |-|4th Form= |-|5th Form= Summary IF is a Kaiju that landed on Earth as a shell, DASH discovered it's location and attempted to eliminate it. This resulted in IF evolving after being hit with incineration bombs, after a battle with DASH, IF proceeded to evolve into it's 3rd form. After Ultraman Max hit IF with his Maximum Cannon, IF evolved again and easily overpowered Max. Even hitting him with a replica of the Maximum Cannon. Max could do nothing and eventually IF's threat was eliminated when a blind orphan played her flute to it. IF evolved into a passive sentient mash of musical instruments and Max flew with IF away to space where it could play as much music as it wanted. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 8-C | Unknown, possibly 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher Name: IF Origin: Ultraman Max Gender: Unapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Kaiju, Perfect Life Form Powers and Abilities: Adaptation (can change it's temperature to the surrounding environment), Reactive Evolution (evolved against everything thrown at it) | all of the previous abilities, Fire Manipulation (evolved against the firebombs used against it and mimiced it), Homing Attack, Power Mimicry (mimiced the missile that were shot at him), Large Size (Type 1) | all of the previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low-High; it had regenerated from small shattered pieces of itself after Max hit him with the Maximum Cannon) | all of the previous abilities but enhanced to a greater extent | all of the previous abilities, True flight Attack Potency: Unknown | Building level (adapted to counter missile strikes) | Unknown, possibly Star level (was able to fight Ultraman Max but was defeated easily) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (easily defeated Ultraman Max) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (although featless, this form shouldn't be weaker than the last form) Speed: Immobile | Immobile, Hypersonic+ attack speed via missile strikes | Hypersonic (Mach 7) travel speed (Could run faster than Max's average run speed), FTL attack speed via laser blast | Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Could keep up with Max), Hypersonic (Mach 7) travel speed | Hypersonic+ flight speed (Calculated to be Mach 11 to Mach 18) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (3rd form and onward, weighs over 35,000 tonnes and was able to push back Max) Striking Strength: Unknown | Building Class | Unknown possibly Star Class | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher Durability: Unknown | Building level (Took on 2 missile strikes without flinching) | Unknown, possibly Star level (Went toe-to-toe with Max) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Easily took on Max) | At least Large Star level, likely higher Stamina: Very High (Hasn't shown any physical signs of tiring and outlasted Max) Range: Unknown | Kilometers via organic missiles | Kilometers via laser beams and organic missiles | Tens of meters via size alone, Hundreds of meters via Maximum Cannon | Tens of meters via size Standard Equipment: Arm blade and Maximum Sword (4th form only) Intelligence: Hasn't shown any signs of significant intelligence Weaknesses: Can adapt/evolve to something unbeneficial. So far we have only seen him mimic physical attacks, projectiles, energy-based attacks and music. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Organic missiles:' an attack he used in his 2nd and 3rd form, a replica of the missile strikes that hit him . *'Fireballs:' fireballs that he can fire out of the pipes sticking out of his body in his 2nd and 3rd form. He adapted against this when he was firebombed in his 1st form. *'Laser Beam:' a replica of the blast of a laser that was used to distract him in his 3rd form, it takes a short time to charge and shoots through his eyes. *'Maximum Cannon:' a replica of Ultraman Max's finisher that he evolved against. He can access this in his 4th form and is stronger than Max's version. *'Maximum Sword:' a replica of Max's attack he can access in his 4th form. It is 2 sharp crests on his head that he can throw like Max and cut cut through almost any material, the difference is that the crests don't return to him. Key: 1st form | 2nd form | 3rd form | 4th form | 5th form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier